PRECIOUS
by FannyHan
Summary: Kau akan menyadari betapa berharganya sesuatu yang kau miliki setelah kehilangannya. SiHanChul/KyuMin/Yunjae/ re-post.
1. Chapter 1

**PRECIOUS**

**By : FannyHan**

**Pair : SiHanKyu, KyuMin, and other**

**Warning : Yaoi!**

**Rated : M**

**Backsong : I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me-2AM**

**Disclaimer : ****I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.**

* * *

_Lima belas tahun yang silam…_

Seorang bocah lelaki yang usianya kira-kira enam tahun tampak sedang serius mengintip dua bocah lelaki yang tengah bermain tak jauh dari hadapannya. Dia berdiri di balik sebuah pohon besar agar tidak ketahuan. Sejak tadi dia sudah ingin sekali ikut bergabung untuk bermain dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Lantas bocah itu mulai berpikir apakah kedua orang itu adalah alien seperti di film-film yang diam-diam selalu ditontonnya bersama dongsaengnya. Habisnya, mereka tidak berbicara dalam bahasa korea sama sekali. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat bocah tersebut semakin penasaran ingin mengenal keduanya. Bocah itu masih terus menatap mereka, ketika salah satu dari keduanya mulai sadar sedang diamati lalu melihat dan menunjuk bocah itu supaya temannya yang satu lagi bisa melihatnya.

Merasa kalau keberadaannya sudah diketahui, bocah itu buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu karena dia takut ditangkap oleh keduanya. Dia mulai berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Namun sayangnya, dia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan akibatnya dia terjatuh di tanah dengan keras. Rasa sakit luar biasa di kaki serta telapak tangannya bercampur dengan rasa takut membuatnya mulai menangis dengan keras.

Saat itu taman tempat mereka berada sedang sepi dan tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Bocah itu terus saja menangis sampai kemudian dia melihat kedua bocah lelaki yang tadi diamatinya kini sudah berada di dekatnya. Anak lelaki yang lebih besar mulai berlutut di hadapannya, sedangkan yang seorang lagi, yang tadi menunjuknya hanya berdiri di belakang sambil terus memegangi ujung baju temannya.

"_Sakit, sakit, segeralah pergi. Sakit, sakit, segeralah pergi~~~_" anak lelaki yang lebih besar itu mulai bernyanyi dalam bahasa korea sambil meniup-niupkan luka yang ada di kaki dan tangan bocah lelaki itu.

Setelah mendengar anak lelaki itu bernyanyi dalam bahasa yang dia mengerti, bocah lelaki itu perlahan mulai berhenti menangis dan menatapnya dengan sesenggukan. Anak lelaki itu masih terus bernyanyi dan memperhatikan lukanya.

"Masih sakitkah?" tanya anak lelaki itu sesudahnya. Bocah itu mengangguk pelan. Dia masih belum berani membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Tapi kau sudah berhenti menangis. Aku selalu melakukan ini pada Mimi, dan dia juga langsung berhenti menangis." katanya sambil tersenyum bangga. "Benar kan, Mi?"

Anak lelaki di belakangnya mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kenapa tadi kau kabur waktu kami melihatmu? Padahal kami kan ingin mengajakmu bermain bersama-sama."

"Kupikir.. kalian… itu, alien." aku si bocah tersebut sambil sesenggukan.

"Gege, apa itu alien?" tanya bocah bernama Mimi dengan bahasa korea yang beraksen.

"Alien itu monster dari luar angkasa yang datang untuk menculik manusia. Aku pernah menontonnya di rumah. Kenapa kau berpikir kami itu alien?"

"Habis, habis, kalian berbicara dalam bahasa yang aneh."

"Ohhhh." anak lelaki itu segera mengerti. "Kami tadi berbicara dalam bahasa Cina, bukan bahasa alien. Sudahlah, ayo kita main sama-sama!"

"Aku boleh ikut bermain dengan kalian?" tanya bocah lelaki itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja!"

Setelah itu mereka bertiga mulai bermain bersama-sama di taman itu sampai seorang wanita setengah baya muncul di kejauhan sana dan memanggil keduanya.

"Gege, ayo pulang." Mimi sekali lagi menarik-narik ujung baju saudaranya itu.

"Ya, ya. Kami pulang dulu, ya." pamit si anak lelaki itu pada teman baru mereka.

"Eh, kalian sudah mau pergi?" bocah lelaki itu tampak tidak rela harus berhenti bermain dengan teman barunya. "Apa kita masih bisa bermain lagi besok?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tidak, tidak bisa lagi." anak lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti malam kami akan kembali ke Cina, dan tidak akan lagi berada di sini."

"Cina itu ada di mana? Apakah dekat dengan rumahku?"

"Ibuku bilang Cina itu letaknya jauuuh sekali dan ada di seberang lautan sana. Baiklah, kami pergi ya. Dah! Ayo Mi, ucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal."

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum tahu siapa nama kalian? Mungkin aku bisa meminta ibuku untuk pergi ke Cina dan mencari kalian."

"Ah, namaku Geng, dan dia Mimi. Ingat baik-baik ya!" seru anak lelaki itu sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah wanita tadi yang ternyata adalah ibunya. Mimi mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tampak seorang lelaki sedang berlari terburu-buru dan segera berhenti begitu menemukan bagian informasi.

"Pasien, yang baru saja mengalami, kecelakaan, lalu-lintas, ada dimana dia sekarang?" serunya terputus-putus pada perawat yang bertugas di ruang informasi.

Perawat yang ditanya masih berpikir sebentar lalu segera mengerti. "Ah, apakah pasien itu seorang lelaki?"

"Ya! Di mana dia?" tanyanya semakin tidak sabar.

"Saat ini dia sedang berada di unit gawat darurat dan sedang menjalani pemeriksaan. Ruangannya berada di lantai dua sebelah kiri paling ujung." perawat itu masih ingin memberikan arah yang harus dilewati oleh lelaki itu, tapi sayang lelaki tersebut sudah lebih dulu berlari. "Tuan! Dilarang berlari di koridor rumah sakit!" serunya, tapi tentu saja tidak didengarkan oleh lelaki itu.

Ketika lelaki itu tiba di ruangan yang sudah disebutkan oleh perawat tadi, dia bisa melihat beberapa wajah yang tidak asing lagi sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dan menunggu proses yang sedang berlangsung di dalam kamar tersebut. Salah seorang dari mereka, yaitu seorang lelaki yang tingginya menjulang menyadari kehadirannya dan segera berjalan menghampirinya dengan penuh rasa marah.

"Yah! Untuk apa lagi kau datang kemari? Bukankah ini yang menjadi harapanmu selama ini? Pergi sekarang juga dan jangan pernah kembali lagi, bajingan!" umpatnya pada lelaki itu.

"Zhoumi, aku, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaannya."

bersama dua bocah itu, tapi dia merasa malu dan mendengar kedua bocah itu saling berbicara

"Kau," Zhoumi hampir saja bisa meraih kerah baju lelaki itu dan berniat untuk memberikan satu pukulan keras ketika seseorang akhirnya keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Ternyata dia dokter yang tadi langsung menangani keadaan pasien.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan putra kami?" sepasang suami istri yang tadinya juga ikut menunggu bersama seorang lelaki lainnya segera mendekati dokter tersebut meminta penjelasan.

"Apakah kalian adalah orang tua dari pasien?" tanya dokter itu yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kalau begitu anda berdua harus ikut ke ruangan saya sebentar."

"Tidak Dokter. Jelaskan di sini saja. Kami tidak mau berada jauh dari putra kami." sela si istri yang memegang lengan suaminya dengan erat.

"Baiklah." sang dokter menghela napas berat, seakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengguncang mereka. "Pasien mengalami kritis dan hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya jika barusan tidak ditangani dengan cepat." jeda sejenak. "Kami sudah melakukan segala yang bisa kami perbuat untuk menyelamatkan pasien. Dari hasil pemeriksaan sementara, kami mendapatkan informasi kalau pasien berada di bawah pengaruh obat-obat terlarang serta minuman keras sebelum mengalami kecelakaan. Kepalanya terbentur sangat keras, ditambah lagi obat-obat serta minuman tersebut ikut mempengaruhi syaraf otaknya hingga kini dia mengalami keadaan koma."

Sekali lagi dokter itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu dengan penuh rasa bersalah dia mulai berkata dengan nada final. "Maafkan saya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, tolong persiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapai hal terburuk yang akan terjadi pada pasien."

Sesudah kalimat itu dilontarkan, wanita setengah baya tersebut segera tidak sadarkan diri dan suaminya dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya sebelum terhempas ke lantai. "Zhoumi! Tolong bantu Paman mengangkat Bibi."

Lelaki yang bernama Zhoumi itu cepat-cepat mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh pamannya, lalu mereka bersama-sama membawa wanita tersebut ke ruangan lain yang ditunjukkan oleh dokter itu.

Kini di depan ruangan itu hanya dua orang lelaki yang terdiam sambil terus berdiri memandangi kepergian Zhoumi beserta keluarganya. Semenit kemudian, salah seorang dari keduanya berniat untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun." panggilnya ketika tangan lelaki itu sudah menyentuh kenop pintu. Lelaki yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut segera membalikkan badan dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan datar.

"Pergilah sekarang juga Siwon. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di sini yang mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Bahkan Hankyung pun tidak."

"Hankyung, aku harus melihatnya. Aku harus mengetahui keadaannya."

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, pergilah sebelum aku terpaksa mendaratkan tanganku padamu. Kaulah yang menyebabkannya mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini, jadi kau tidak berhak lagi mengetahui keadaannya. Pergilah!" putus Kyuhyun lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Kalimat terakhir itu terasa menusuk tepat di ulu hatinya, dan memang itulah kebenarannya. Dialah yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan itu. Dia! Karena perbuatannya, secara tidak langsung dia telah mengantarkan orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya ke persimpangan jalan menuju kematian dan kehidupan. Kini dia hanya bisa menyesali segala perbuatannya dan mati-matian berdoa kepada Tuhan agar dia bisa sekali lagi memperoleh keajaiban itu.

"_Salahkah kalau aku berharap untuk bisa selalu berada di sisi orang yang kucintai?"_

Tanpa dia sadari kini air matanya ikut meleleh di kedua pipinya.

* * *

**A/N : Tadinya ide ini terlintas begitu aja di kepalaku, dan Tada! Sekarang aku tuangkan dalam tulisan. Awalnya sih memang terasa Angst, tapi untuk ke depannya akan ada drama, romance, dan mungkin humor. Ini masih prolog, jadi aku buat singkat. Kalau yang ripiu banyak, aku lanjut. Dan kalau enggak, aku hapus aja deh dan jadi karya pribadi.**

**Ohya, jangan lupa baca ff aku yang Love Via Interview dan Move On juga ya sekaligus tinggalkan jejak! #Promosi, promosi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRECIOUS**

**By : FannyHan**

**Pair : SiHanKyu, KyuMin, Yunjae and other**

**Warning : Yaoi!**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : ****I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.**

* * *

"Oppa!" seorang yeoja bertubuh tinggi tengah berlari-lari kecil menghampiri namja yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Baru keluar saja namja itu sudah mampu membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh dan melihatnya. Beberapa yeoja menatapnya penuh dengan rasa kagum dan dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar, sedangkan namja lainnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kesal dan iri setengah mati. Dan namja itu menikmati semua pandangan mata itu.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku?" kini yeoja itu menggamit lengan si namja dan menampilkan raut mukanya yang cemberut.

Siwon melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan menoleh pada yeoja itu. "Kupikir kau pergi bersama temanmu, siapa namanya?"

"Jessica. Masa kau tidak mengingatnya juga sampai sekarang?" raut wajah yeoja itu semakin cemberut.

"Aku selalu tidak bisa mengingat dengan tepat karena terlalu sering memikirkanmu, Yuri." rayunya sambil menyentil dagu yeoja bernama Yuri tersebut. Kini dia melemparkan senyuman mautnya yang selalu berhasil menaklukkan hati para yeoja mana pun yang dia mau. Dan seperti biasanya, senyuman itu membuat yeoja di sampingnya tersebut tersipu-sipu malu.

"Oppa~~"

Lalu Siwon merangkul bahu yeoja itu dan segera keduanya berjalan menuju ruangan di mana mereka akan memulai jadwal mata kuliah pertama.

"Ohya, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas kita?"

"Mm!" Yuri mengangguk sambil merogoh sesuatu dari tas bermerk terkenal miliknya. Sebuah buku tebal dan berlabel nama Siwon di cover depannya. "Ini." dia menyerahkan buku tersebut ke tangan pemiliknya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo, cantik!" kali ini pujiannya cukup tulus, karena yeoja itu sudah bersusah payah untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang luar biasa susah dan banyak itu. Ah, inilah untungnya bisa mengencani wanita yang bukan hanya cantik, tapi juga pintar, rajin, dan naïf. Tentu saja, bukan Siwon namanya kalau dia tidak memanfaatkan sesuatu dari semua yeoja yang pernah dikencaninya.

Ketika mereka tiba di kelas tersebut, Siwon tidak sengaja menangkap sosok seseorang yang sudah mengganggu pemandangannya pagi ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia segera melepaskan rangkulannya pada Yuri dan segera berjalan untuk memukulkan buku tebal miliknya itu ke kepala orang itu.

"Aow!" orang yang dipukul tadi segera memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya pada Siwon.

"Hanya mencoba menghentikanmu untuk berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh di depan orang banyak." jawabnya enteng.

"Tidak senonoh, uh?" Yunho nyengir dan menatap yeoja yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Ahra-yah, apakah aku melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh terhadapmu?"

Yeoja tersebut menggeleng malu-malu dengan rona wajah yang memerah.

"Lihat? Orang yang bersangkutan tidak merasa kalau aku sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Lantas, kenapa kau harus ikut campur dengan kegiatan kami?" Yunho tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk pamer dengan mengecup pipi yeoja itu sekilas. "Pergilah." dia memberikan isyarat untuk mengusir Siwon dari hadapan mereka.

"Cih!" Siwon mengabaikan kedua pasangan bodoh itu dan berjalan ke belakang untuk mencari posisi duduk yang strategis. Mata kuliah pagi ini merupakan mata kuliah yang sangat membosankan baginya, jadi dia memilih untuk tidur saja selama dua jam ke depan.

Yuri dengan setia mengekorinya dari belakang dan ikut duduk di bangku di sebelahnya.

Dosen mereka tiba di saat Siwon sudah bersiap-siap untuk memejamkan matanya. Tapi dengan segera niatnya untuk tidur terganggu karena dia merasakan ponsel yang ada di sakunya bergetar dengan keras. Dengan kesal dia meraih ponsel tersebut dan membaca pesan masuk dari makhluk bodoh bernama Jung Yunho.

**Aku lupa menanyakannya, tapi kemana kau semalam? Kenapa kau tidak datang ke tempat biasa?**

Siwon memutar bola matanya sebelum membalas pesan tersebut.

**Aku ingin mati!**

"MWO?" Siwon bisa melihat Yunho tanpa sengaja berseru keras dan reflex berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Segera saja dia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Jung Yunho-ssi, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin Anda bagikan pada kami?" tanya Dosen tersebut dengan nada suara yang dingin. Dia paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggu mata kuliah yang sedang diajarkannya.

"Ah, itu, tidak ada Park seongsangnim. Saya hanya terkejut saja." Yunho buru-buru duduk kembali dan menundukkan kepalanya supaya tidak bertatap muka dengan dosen yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang galak.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Anda bisa menemui saya sehabis mata kuliah ini untuk menghadapi hal mengejutkan lainnya." dosen tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke dalam ponsel Yunho.

**Itu balasan karena kau tidak mengindahkanku tadi. Rasakan!**

Yunho mendesis kesal dan cepat-cepat membalas pesan tersebut.

**Sialan kau!**

Kali ini giliran Siwonlah yang nyengir saat menatap layar ponselnya.

* * *

Siwon segera menarik Yunho ketika dia sudah keluar dari ruangan Park-seongsangnim untuk menerima hukumannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, dosen itu menyuruhnya untuk membuat _paper _dengan jumlah tidak kurang dari lima puluh halaman, dan harus diserahkan besok pagi! Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya, tugas itu benar-benar mengejutkan Yunho. Huh! Dasar dosen yang tidak punya hati!

Yunho menyentakkan tangan Siwon dari dirinya. Dia masih kesal pada sahabatnya itu, karena Siwonlah yang membuatnya menerima hukuman yang tidak seharusnya diterimanya.

"Ck, untuk apa kau marah seperti itu?"

"Gara-gara kau, dosen sial itu menghadiahkan tugas yang tidak gampang padaku!"

"Lantas?"

Yunho memandang Siwon dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan penuh amarah. Si brengsek ini! Apa dia tidak menyadari kesalahannya?

"Lantas aku harus mengerjakannya, idiot!" bentaknya.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukankah sekarang kau sedang berpacaran dengan Go Ah Ra itu?"

Kini Yunho mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Siwon. "Ya, tapi apa maksudmu? Jangan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan!" timpalnya lagi.

"Siapa yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan?" sergahnya. "Dengar, kau bisa memintanya untuk mengerjakan tugasmu dan kau bisa memberikan apa saja padanya sebagai balasan. Untuk apa kau punya pacar kalau kau tidak bisa memanfaatkannya?"

"Ah, benar juga!" Yunho menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Dasar, sekarang siapa yang idiot sesungguhnya." cibir Siwon.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ah, tidak. Kita harus pergi sekarang juga."

"Ke mana?"

"Fakultas Seni. Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui di sana."

"Sungminkah?"

"Tidak. Ini ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya aku tadi malam. Akan kuceritakan di jalan." jelas Siwon sesingkat mungkin. Dan seperti biasanya, Yunho memilih untuk setuju dan berjalan di sebelah sahabatnya itu.

Karena Siwon ingin segera cepat tiba di fakultas seni tersebut, dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan mobilnya. Bukan hanya itu, mereka berdua tidak ingin dikerubungi oleh sejumlah fans mereka saat berjalan menuju bangunan tersebut.

Di fakultas bisnis dan ekonomi, nama Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho sudah tidak terdengar asing lagi oleh penghuni bangunan tersebut. Bahkan keduanya pun sudah cukup terkenal di seantero kampus mereka, SM National University. Bukan hanya karena tampang mereka yang sudah seperti selebriti, tapi juga karena pengaruh nama keluarga yang mereka bawa.

Siwon merupakan putra sulung dari Presiden Choi, pengusaha minimarket terkenal yang memiliki belasan cabang di seluruh penjuru Korea. Kabarnya, usaha itu masih akan terus berkembang hingga ke luar negeri. Sedangkan Jung Yunho merupakan pewaris tunggal bisnis Real Estate terbesar di Korea milik keluarganya, Jung. Jadi, modal ini saja sudah membuat mereka memiliki banyak sekali penggemar sejak dulu.

Bukan hanya itu, karena keduanya sadar betul dengan apa yang mereka miliki, jadi mereka menangguhkan satu lagi status yang mengokohkan keberadaan mereka di kampus tersebut. Menjadi playboy kelas atas yang sudah mematahkan berpuluh-puluh hati yeoja dari berbagai fakultas di kampus itu. Mungkin karena sudah dibesarkan bersama, dan memiliki cukup banyak kesamaan itulah, hingga sekarang keduanya masih terus bersahabat kental dan tidak membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam persahabatan mereka.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi semalam." tuntut Yunho begitu mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon.

Siwon menghela napas dan mulai mengingat kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang tidak pernah diduganya akan terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

* * *

_Sehari sebelumnya,_

_Siwon sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghabiskan satu malam ini di klub dan bersenang-senang dengan beberapa temannya juga para yeoja yang senantiasa mengikuti mereka._

"_Siwon, duduklah."_

_Ternyata kedua orangtuanya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dan menunggu dirinya sampai keluar dari kamarnya._

_Siwon merasa bingung. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir dia bisa melihat kehadiran kedua orangtuanya di rumah mereka. Biasanya orang tuanya hampir tidak punya waktu untuk pulang ke rumah. Dan kenapa raut wajah mereka terlihat begitu serius? Tapi Siwon menurut saja, dan duduk di hadapan keduanya._

"_Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu. Tapi Appa mohon, jangan sampai kau kehilangan kendali begitu mendengarnya." kata ayahnya dengan nada bicara yang sangat berhati-hati._

_Ini membuat Siwon semakin bingung. Memangnya ada hal penting apa sampai-sampai dia harus diperingatkan untuk menahan dirinya? Lalu dia mulai menebak sesuatu hal yang segera terlintas di pikirannya. "Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau usaha kita bangkrut." ujarnya dengan raut wajah ngeri. Astaga! Kalau memang itulah yang ingin disampaikan oleh kedua orangtuanya, maka Siwon belum siap untuk mendengarnya!_

"_Tidak, tidak. Usaha kita masih berjalan lancar sampai sekarang." cepat-cepat ayahnya menghentikan lamunan Siwon yang sudah ke mana-mana._

"_Benarkah?" Siwon menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, ternyata dia tidak harus mempertaruhkan gelarnya sebagai selebriti lokal di kampusnya._

"_Begini, kau sudah tahu kalau kau akan menggantikan Appa begitu lulus kuliah nanti." jeda sejenak. "Dan kami juga sudah tahu reputasi burukmu di kampus nantinya akan berdampak buruk pada masa depanmu."_

_Siwon menelan ludah. Bagaimana ini? Apa kedua orangtuanya sedang membicarakan kelakuannya sebagai seorang petualang cinta?_

"_Untuk mencegah hal itu, kami sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan kelakuanmu itu dengan jalan melakukan perjodohan."_

_Dulu, Siwon tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya jika sebuah batu besar menimpa kepalanya. Tapi sekarang dia seolah merasakan hal itu begitu mendengar penuturan ayahnya. "MWO?" kedua matanya membelalak selebar mungkin._

"_Duduklah, itu sebabnya aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menahan diri sebelumnya."_

"_Bagaimana Appa bisa mengharapkanku untuk mengendalikan diriku menghadapi berita aneh ini? Katakan ini cuma lelucon! Kalian tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang sudah ketinggalan jaman itu pada putra kalian!" serunya._

"_Tenanglah." sekali lagi ayahnya tidak bergeming atas reaksi Siwon._

_Siwon menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap orangtuanya. "Appa, Eomma, kalau kalian ingin aku menghentikan kelakukan burukku, aku bisa melakukannya secara perlahan. Aku akan berusaha mematuhi apa pun yang kalian katakan. Tapi bukan dengan cara ini. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk dinikahkan!" Demi Tuhan! Memikirkan perjodohan saja sudah membuatnya kaget setengah mati, apalagi ditambah dengan pernikahan dini? Itu sama saja seperti menjatuhkan hukuman mati padanya!_

"_Siwon, duduklah. Kami masih belum menjelaskan keseluruhannya."_

_Keseluruhan? Memangnya masih ada lagi yang lainnya? Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya lalu duduk kembali. Dia berusaha untuk tenang, meskipun kini pikirannya sudah berkecamuk._

"_Tolong dengarkan baik-baik. Dulu sebelum usaha kita berkembang sampai seperti ini, berkali-kali aku dan ibumu meminta bantuan dari teman kami yang juga merupakan pengusaha. Mereka adalah teman lama kami sewaktu kuliah dan sudah lebih dulu terjun di dunia bisnis. Karena merasa harus memberikan balasan sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membuat perjanjian."_

"_Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu. Kalian akan menjodohkan masing-masing dari anak kalian." sergah Siwon. Huh! Klise sekali! Dia tidak menyangka ayah dan ibunya bisa berpikiran sesempit itu._

"_Ya, tapi cerita ini belum selesai."_

_Siwon sudah ingin memprotes, tapi ayahnya segera mengisyaratkannya untuk diam._

"_Yeobo," sekarang Siwon melihat ibunya yang merasa gelisah sambil memegang lengan suaminya dengan erat._

"_Aku tahu." lalu ayahnya ganti menenangkan ibunya dengan menepuk-nepuk lengannya pelan. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan lagi oleh orang tuanya ini?_

_Ketika melanjutkan ucapannya, kini Siwon bisa merasakan nada suara ayahnya seperti tidak yakin akan suatu hal. "Ini, memang sesuatu yang tidak kami duga sebelumnya, tapi baik dari keluarga maupun dari keluarga tersebut tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Padahal kami sudah mengikat sumpah, dan sumpah tersebut tidak boleh dilanggar. Jadi,"_

_Oh Tuhan! Jangan sampai! Jangan sampai orangtuanya mengatakan kalau dia harus-_

"_Jadi apa boleh buat. Kau akan kami jodohkan dengan putra keluarga tersebut."_

* * *

"Bwahahahahaha!" Yunho tergelak habis-habisan setelah mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari sahabat kentalnya itu. Begitu kerasnya tertawa itu, sampai-sampai dia merasakan air matanya ikut keluar.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menabrakkan mobil ini dan mengantarkanmu ke neraka." ancam Siwon yang marah. Padahal dia sudah bercerita dengan penuh rasa emosi, tapi bukannya rasa simpati yang dia dapatkan, melainkan sebaliknya! Yunho malah menertawakan nasib sial yang menimpanya.

"Maaf, maaf." Yunho memegangi perutnya dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. Lima menit kemudian, barulah dia bisa menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tidak percaya orangtuamu menginginkanmu berubah menjadi seorang gay."

"Aku juga tidak percaya sama sekali! Tapi apa! Pikiran mereka ternyata sangat jauh dari pikiran orang yang normal!" tukas Siwon.

"Dan kau setuju?"

"Kalau aku tidak setuju, aku tidak akan sedepresi ini!"

"Aku turut prihatin." ujar Yunho yang merasa kasihan sekaligus geli pada sahabatnya itu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia ucapkan selain hal itu. Lagipula ini merupakan masalah pribadi Siwon, jadi dia tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur. "Jadi, apa itu artinya gelar penakluk wanita sepenuhnya akan jatuh ke tanganku?"

"Arrrgggghhhh!" Siwon sudah hampir membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke stir mobil yang dipegangnya saking frustrasinya. Dia tidak terima harus dijodohkan dengan sesama jenisnya, dan lebih tidak terima lagi jika harus membuang gelar yang mati-matian dia bangun bersama Yunho! Ini benar-benar kenyataan terburuk yang pernah dihadapi dalam hidupnya!

Yunho buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum temannya itu benar-benar menciderai dirinya sendiri. "Dan sekarang tujuan kita ke fakultas seni itu untuk menemui siapa?"

Siwon mendesis kuat. "Kau tahu, orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu ternyata berada di kampus yang sama dengan kita."

Dan Yunho tidak memerlukan penjelasan tambahan lagi dari sahabatnya itu. "Astaga! Jadi kita akan menemui tunanganmu itu? Ternyata orangtuamu benar-benar serius dengan ucapan mereka."

Siwon memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Yunho dan hanya berkonsentrasi menyetir mobilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah tiba di depan bangunan fakultas seni. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Siwon keluar bersama Yunho.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, mereka hanya memberitahukanku nama dan jurusan yang diambilnya di fakultas ini."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menanyakan kepada salah seorang mahasiswa di sini." saran Yunho yang tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya berjalan ke sana ke mari untuk mencari tahu keberadaan tunangan sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja matanya berbinar begitu melihat sosok yang menarik perhatiannya. "Tanyakan dia saja!" katanya sambil menunjuk sosok itu.

"Hah?" Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya saat Yunho sudah berjalan sambil menarik tangannya untuk mendekati orang itu.

"Permisi Agassi-nona-, bisakah kami menanyakan sesuatu padamu? Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin tahu siapa namamu." Yunho mulai melemparkan jurusnya pada yeoja cantik yang kini ditahannya dengan satu tangan di bahu yeoja cantik itu.

Yeoja itu tersenyum pada Yunho lalu meraih tangan Yunho yang ada di bahunya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengunci tangan tersebut dan sedikit berputar. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Yunho sudah terbanting di atas tanah. Siwon yang ada di dekat mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan tatapan kaget dan terpana.

"Pertama, temanku pernah mengajarkanku sedikit jurus bela diri untuk berjaga-jaga terhadap orang aneh sepertimu. Kedua, namaku Jaejoong, dan aku bukan seorang agassi." orang itu menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya seperti sedang membersihkan sesuatu tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah kaget yang terpampang di wajah Siwon dan Yunho.

"Joongie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" salah seorang teman Jaejoong datang menghampiri, dan segera saja Siwon merasa tidak asing lagi dengan wajah tersebut.

"Kau!" serunya bersamaan dengan teman Jaejoong itu.

* * *

**A/N : Tadinya ini mau dibikin rating M. Tapi karena FFN lagi gak kondusif, lebih baik aku cari yang aman aja dan mencantumkan rating T. Kalau komennya banyak, ffnya dilanjut dengan cepat.**

**Jangan lupa baca yang karyaku yang lainnya juga ya! Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRECIOUS**

**By : FannyHan**

**Cast : **

**Siwon**

**Hankyung**

**Yunho**

**Heechul**

**Jaejoong**

**Kyuhyun**

**Sungmin**

**Warning : Yaoi! DLDR!**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : ****I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.**

.

.

.

_**Selamat membaca. Dan jangan lupa baca A/N!**_

_**.**_

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di daerah kekuasaanku?" seorang namja yang-lagi-lagi!-berwajah cantik menuding telunjuknya tepat ke wajah Siwon. "Hah! Aku tahu sekarang! Pasti kau sudah tidak laku lagi di fakultasmu, itu sebabnya kau mulai menjaring mangsa ke daerah lain."

"Ck." Siwon mendecak. "Kau masih terlalu banyak bicara yeoja jadi-jadian."

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Yeoja jadi-jadian." Siwon mengulang kembali ucapannya tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun. "Kenapa? Kau ingin protes? Memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Lihat saja penampilanmu sekarang." Siwon ganti mengarahkan telunjuknya pada orang itu dan menggerakkannya dari atas ke bawah.

Namja itu menggeram saat ditunjuk oleh Siwon tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan apa-apa. Dia tahu dia memiliki wajah cantik melebihi yeoja tulen lainnya, dan dia bangga atas fakta itu. Itulah sebabnya dia suka mengecoh orang-orang dengan berpenampilan seperti seorang yeoja. Dan kenapa juga si brengsek ini peduli pada penampilannya.

Yunho yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton setia bergumam sendiri. "Wah, aku baru tahu fakultas ini penuh dengan waria. Mulai sekarang aku harus lebih berhati-hati." setelah itu dia mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari Jaejoong yang ternyata mendengar gumamannya.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi maka aku akan menghempaskanmu ke tanah untuk kedua kalinya." katanya dingin dan membuat Yunho merinding.

"Kalau kau datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk mengata-ngatai orang lain, lebih baik kau bawa pergi bokongmu dari sini dan enyahlah!"

"Hei, hei. Tenang dulu Heechul-ssi. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ada seseorang yang harus kutemui di sini."

"Huh, masih mau mengelak dengan ucapanku, tapi akhirnya mengaku juga. Terserah kau ingin mencari siapa di sini, aku tidak akan peduli selama kau bisa menjaga sikap. Ayo Joongie, Hannie sudah menunggu kita." dia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menggamit lengannya.

"Hei tunggu dulu!" teriak Siwon dan Yunho secara bersamaan. Siwon berteriak karena masih belum menyebutkan siapa nama orang yang ingin dicarinya, sementara Yunho-entah kenapa-merasa belum puas melihat namja cantik bernama Jaejoong tersebut.

Namun keduanya sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka dengan cepat.

"Aish!" gerutu Siwon. "Terpaksa kita harus bertanya pada orang lain lagi."

"Hei, di sana ada seorang perempuan. Tapi, lebih baik kau saja yang bertanya." saran Yunho yang masih takut kalau-kalau dia salah lagi menebak jenis kelamin orang-orang di bangunan ini.

"Maaf, bisakah saya meminjam waktu Anda sebentar?" tanya Siwon sambil menghentikan langkah perempuan yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Yunho.

"Ya, ya." jawab perempuan itu dengan tergagap.

_Bagus, ada satu lagi orang yang tidak bisa bertahan terhadap pesonamu, Choi Siwon_. Ujarnya dalam hati dengan perasaan bangga saat melihat perempuan itu tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Apa Anda mengenal seseorang bernama Hankyung? Dia mahasiswa dari jurusan seni tari."

Sontak perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali begitu mendengar nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. "Hankyung-oppa?"

"Ya."

Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka perempuan itu menjerit kesenangan. "Kyaaaa! Di sini ada satu lagi namja tampan yang mencari uri Hankyung-oppa!" lalu dia segera memanggil yeoja lainnya yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Ji Min-ah! Ji Min-ah! Orang ini mencari Hankyung-oppa!"

"Jeongmallyo?" yeoja bernama Ji Min tersebut membelalakkan matanya yang sipit. "Kebetulan sekali. Sekarang sudah waktunya mereka tampil. Ayo cepat ke sana Rye Mi, nanti kita tidak akan mendapat tempat!"

Siwon tertegun saat melihat keduanya saling bergandengan tangan dan berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja. Untungnya Yunho segera menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Ayo cepat susul mereka!" katanya sambil menarik temannya itu untuk berlari mengejar kedua yeoja itu.

Untungnya Siwon dan Yunho tidak kehilangan jejak dari kedua yeoja tersebut. Setelah lima menit berlari, akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti pada suatu ruangan besar yang diduga merupakan ruang latihan mahasiswa jurusan tersebut.

Di sekitar pintu masuk tampak beberapa orang sudah membentuk kerumunan yang ingin secepatnya masuk ke dalam, namun dilarang. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah membawa berbagai benda yang sering dibawa para penggemar ke sebuah konser dan juga kotak bekal makanan! Keduanya benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu, namun mereka tidak bisa mendekat karena kerumunan tersebut sudah sangat memadati pintu depan.

"Permisi, permisi." Yunho berusaha membuka jalan, namun hasilnya nihil. Dia terdorong kembali ke belakang bersama Siwon.

Tapi bukan Yunho namanya kalau dia langsung menyerah begitu saja. Karena dia begitu penasaran, sekali lagi dia mencoba menerobos kerumunan tersebut dengan segala tekad. Ternyata berhasil. Kini keduanya sudah berdiri di posisi dua baris terdepan dan bisa melihat secara langsung ke dalam sana tanpa ada kesulitan lagi. Bagaimanapun tubuh mereka yang paling tinggi di antara baris terdepan itu.

"Kyaaa! Ayo cepat keluar, Oppa!" teriakan salah seorang yeoja di dekatnya membuat Yunho segera menutup telinganya yang segera berdengung.

"Aish."

Lalu kerumunan tersebut secara serentak menyebutkan nama seorang namja yang akhirnya muncul di panggung kecil di depan sana. Siwon tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihat Heechul-lah yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka, melambaikan tangannya seperti seorang diva ke arah mereka.

"Kyaaa! Heechul-oppa!" teriakan lagi.

Siwon memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam gedung ini? Dia sudah ingin bertanya pada salah seorang yeoja di sampingnya ketika lagi-lagi mereka meneriakkan sebuah nama.

"Hankyung-oppa!"

Siwon yang tadinya sedang menoleh ke samping segera mengarahkan kembali pandangannya ke depan untuk memastikan apakah 'Hankyung-oppa' ini adalah orang yang sama yang dia cari sejak tadi.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi mulai berjalan mendekati Heechul. Dia melangkah tidak terlalu cepat, namun juga tidak terlalu lambat. Sambil berjalan, dia menolehkan wajahnya pada kerumunan orang-orang di hadapannya untuk memberikan senyuman yang segera dibalas dengan teriakan histeris penggemarnya. Meskipun ditutupi oleh baju berlengan panjang, namun orang-orang bisa melihat dia memiliki tubuh yang proporsional. Belum lagi kakinya kelihatan jenjang. Dan saat mengamati wajahnya lebih jelas, Siwon bisa menyimpulkan kalau wajah itu terlihat sempurna.

Siwon tidak pernah tahu kalau ada seseorang yang memiliki wajah sesempurna wajahnya. (Tidak, Yunho pengecualian. Ketololannya menutupi ketampanannya.)

Sekali lagi kerumunan tersebut tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan teriakan saat salah seorang yang mereka kenal bernama Jaejoong ikut muncul bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Ini membuat Yunho kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" teriaknya untuk mengalahkan teriakan-teriakan yang kelihatannya tidak akan ada habisnya itu. Sementara temannya entah sejak kapan sudah membatu di dekatnya.

"Mereka sedang berlatih pementasan drama Cinderella untuk festival budaya bulan depan." ternyata masih ada yang berbaik hati menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan balas berteriak.

"Cinderella? Tapi gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan memerankan cinderella!" tunjuknya pada salah seorang yeoja yang berdiri di dekat Jaejoong.

Lalu yeoja yang sedang dia ajak bicara itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Tentu saja bukan dia yang akan menjadi Cinderella!"

"Lantas siapa?"

"Heechul-oppa! Kyaaa!"

Yunho ikut-ikutan membeku seperti temannya. Apa barusan dia tidak salah mendengar? Seorang NAMJA akan memerankan tokoh utama yang harusnya diperankan oleh seorang YEOJA?

"Ne." tampaknya tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, hingga yeoja tadi memberikan jawaban. "Dan Jaejoong-oppa akan menjadi saudara tirinya! Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menyaksikannya!"

_Gila! Sepertinya orang-orang di dalam jurusan ini sudah gila!_ Pikirnya. Tapi meskipun demikian, entah kenapa Yunho merasa kalau namja bernama Jaejoong itu lebih pantas menjadi Cinderella dibanding namja yang baru saja beradu mulut dengan Siwon. _Aish! Jung Yunho! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?_ Dia buru-buru memukul dahinya.

"Hanchul! Hanchul! Hanchul!" jerit para penggemar itu saat Heechul sedang membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga namja bernama Hankyung itu.

"Andweee! Hanjoong! Hanjoong! Hanjoong!" terdengar jeritan lagi dari kubu sebelah saat mereka melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menarik salah satu tangan Hankyung.

"Kyaaa! _Threesome_!"

Cukup! Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi! Baru kali ini dia merasa ketenarannya tidak berlaku di gedung ini, dan itu membuatnya kesal. Dia harus segera menyingkir dari tempat ini sebelum ikut menjadi gila seperti orang-orang ini.

"Ayo pergi!" katanya sambil menarik Siwon jauh-jauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Kenapa kau menarikku dari tempat itu? Kau tahu aku harus memastikan apakah dia yang akan menjadi tunanganku." seru Siwon saat keduanya sudah berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Dia memelankan suaranya saat menyebutkan kata 'tunangan'.

"Aku tidak tahan terlalu lama berada bersama orang-orang aneh itu. Lagipula dengan situasi barusan, aku jamin kita tidak akan bisa mendekati Hankyung-mu dalam jarak dan waktu yang singkat." jawabnya seraya memijit dahinya seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengalami hal terberat dalam hidupnya.

Mau tidak mau Siwon setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Cepat atau lambat keluargamu akan mempertemukan kalian berdua, jadi ayo segera pergi dari tempat ini."

"Arraso."

.

.

.

Begitu dia tiba di rumah, untuk kedua kalinya Siwon dikejutkan oleh kehadiran kedua orangtuanya yang tampaknya sedang menunggu kepulangannya. Dia merasa sedikit heran, kenapa belakangan ini kedua orang tuanya sering berada di rumah.

"Womma, Appa. Apa kalian tidak bekerja?"

"Hei, hei. Seharusnya kau menyampaikan salam terlebih dahulu kepada orangtuamu sebelum bertanya-tanya seperti itu." kata ayahnya mengingatkan. Siwon meminta maaf lalu segera mengucapkan salam. Bagaimanapun juga dia sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya, meskipun mereka sudah membuat keputusan yang aneh untuk masa depannya.

"Duduklah sebentar."

Siwon menuruti ajakan tersebut dan mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar hal aneh apa lagi yang akan disampaikan keduanya.

"Ada dua alasan mengapa hari ini menjadi hari yang istimewa untuk keluarga kita. Pertama, adikmu akan segera tiba dari Jepang. Dan kedua, kita akan menyambut kedatangan calon tunanganmu beserta orangtuanya malam ini." ibunya mengumumkan dengan senyum lebar. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi shock putranya yang tampaknya tidak begitu mempersiapkan diri mendengar kabar ini.

Siwon sudah ingin mengajukan protesnya yang belum siap menerima tamu mereka jika saja perhatian mereka tidak teralihkan pada suara berisik di luar sana.

"Aku pulang!" seru sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi ketiganya. Secara serentak ketiga kepala menoleh ke arah yang sama. Arah datangnya suara tersebut.

"Appa! Eomma!" tampak seorang namja bertubuh lebih mungil namun sedikit lebih berisi dibanding Siwon berjalan terburu-buru menghampiri mereka bertiga. Lalu dengan cepat dia sudah memeluk kedua orang tua mereka. "Aku merindukan kalian~~" katanya dengan suara sedikit manja.

Siwon sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kelakukan dongsaeng-nya yang tidak berubah sedikitpun itu. Padahal dia sudah mati-matian mengajari dongsaeng-nya itu untuk bersikap lebih jantan dan garang sepertinya. Tapi tampaknya ajarannya itu segera luntur ketika dongsaeng-nya itu berhadapan dengan kedua orangtua mereka.

"Ne, kami juga merindukanmu."

"Yah, Sungmin! Apa kau menindik telingamu?" seru ayah mereka saat Sungmin sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di tengah-tengah orangtuanya.

"Ne. Sekarang aku terlihat lebih maskulin kan, Appa?" tanyanya dengan nada bangga.

_Sejak kapan tindikan membuat seorang namja menjadi lebih maskulin?_ Pikir Siwon dalam hati. Tapi harus dia akui Sungmin terlihat sedikit lebih menarik sekarang. Namun belum lebih menarik dibanding dirinya. Hah!

"Aigoo… Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu membahas hal tidak penting seperti itu. Sungminnie, kau hanya berada di Jepang selama seminggu, tapi kenapa barang-barang yang kau bawa sekarang jumlahnya dua kali lipat dibandingkan saat kau berangkat dulu?" tanya ibunya sambil menunjuk barang-barang yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Ah! Itu semua oleh-oleh yang aku dapatkan selama di Jepang yang akan kuberikan pada Eomma, Appa, Siwoh-hyung, teman-temanku, dan juga untuk diriku sendiri. Tunggu, biar aku ambilkan bagian kalian." lalu dia mulai berjongkok dan membuka bungkusan tersebut satu per satu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Siwon yang ikut penasaran dengan benda-benda yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

"Tada! Ini semua adalah jimat-jimat keberuntungan yang kuperoleh di setiap tempat yang kukunjungi di negara itu." dengan semangat Sungmin mulai meletakkan semua benda-benda tersebut ke atas meja dan menjelaskannya satu per satu.

"Pertama, boneka kucing ini disebut _Maneki-neko_. Boneka ini bisa mendatangkan uang, jadi pastinya sangat penting untuk usaha kita. Kedua, penggaruk berwajah dewa ini bisa mengumpulkan kebahagiaan, jadi aku ingin Eomma menyimpannya. Ketiga, ada kapal harta yang akan mendatangkan mimpi-mimpi indah dan keberuntungan jika kita meletakkannya di bawah bantal pada Tahun baru kedua. Lalu keempat-"

"Hentikan Sungmin!" Siwon segera menyela karena adiknya mulai bersikap seperti seorang pedagang yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau membeli hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini?"

Sungmin merengut, bukan hanya karena hyung-nya itu memotong ucapannya, namun juga karena dia mengatakan benda-benda ini tidak berguna. "Ini semua berguna, Hyung! Itu sebabnya aku membelinya."

"Aku tidak melihat perbedaan benda-benda ini dengan benda-benda lainnya yang sudah bertumpuk di dalam kamarmu." sindirnya lagi. Sebenarnya Siwon tidak habis pikir, kenapa adiknya yang satu ini suka sekali mengumpulkan benda-benda aneh seperti itu. Malah bisa dibilang Sungmin sudah terlalu terobsesi dengan semua benda yang menurutnya memang tidak berguna. Seharusnya Sungmin menghabiskan uangnya dengan yeoja, bukan dengan mainan yeoja seperti ini!

"Sudah, sudah." ayah mereka segera menyela sebelum terjadi pertengkaran di antara kedua saudara ini. "Sungmin, kami senang karena kau memperhatikan bisnis keluarga kita. Tapi lain kali kau tidak perlu lagi membelikan benda-benda ini pada kami."

"Baik Appa. Oh ya, kenapa kalian bisa berkumpul bertiga di sore hari seperti ini. Ini tidak seperti biasanya."

"Ah, sebenarnya kami sedang membicarakan hal yang cukup penting dengan Siwon."

"Hal penting apa? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?" lagi-lagi Sungmin menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kami tidak memberitahu lebih awal karena saat itu kau sedang berada di Jepang. Kami tidak ingin merusak kesenanganmu di sana."

"Oh." Sungmin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Lantas, apa yang ingin kalian beritahukan padaku?"

"Begini." Ayahnya mencoba memperbaiki sikap duduknya dan menatap putra keduanya dengan pandangan hati-hati. "Kami sudah berencana untuk menjodohkan Siwon dengan putra teman kami."

"Mwo, perjodohan? Mwo, PUTRA?" kedua matanya segera membulat dan menatap ketiganya secara bergantian.

"Ne. Namanya Hankyung. Dia berada di jurusan yang sama denganmu di universitas yang kalian masuki." imbuh lelaki setengah baya itu, seolah belum puas menambah rasa terkejut pada Sungmin.

"Mwo? HANKYUNG-hyung? Hankyung-hyung yang itu?" Sungmin segera menatap hyung-nya lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah berdiri dan menarik tangan Siwon.

"Yah! Yah!"

"Appa, Eomma. Aku harus berbicara pada Siwon-hyung sebentar." pamitnya lalu menarik Siwon ke atas. Ke kamarnya.

"Yah! Sungminnie! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Siwon ketika keduanya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Kau harus melihat isi kamarku dulu." katanya yang disambut dengan erangan. Sebenarnya Siwon sama sekali tidak berniat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna pink tersebut.

"Aku tidak perlu masuk, kau tahu."

"Harus."

Begitu Sungmin membuka pintu dan memberikan akses pada Siwon untuk menatap seluruh isi ruangannya, segera saja pandangan mata itu terhenti pada sebuah objek yang bergantung tepat di dinding di hadapannya.

"I… itu." tangan Siwon menunjuk objek tersebut. Tanpa sadar dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Dia hampir kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya saat menyaksikan sebuah foto berukuran besar tergantung di dinding kamar dongsaengnya itu.

Seandainya foto tersebut hanya sebuah poster saja, tentu reaksi Siwon tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi foto yang dia lihat sekarang ini adalah foto ketiga orang yang menyebabkan keributan dan kegilaan lebih dari setengah populasi di gedung jurusan kesenian! Foto Heechul, Hankyung, dan Jaejoong! Demi Tuhan! Kenapa adiknya bisa memiliki foto seperti ini di dalam kamarnya?

"Hyung, apakah Hankyung yang disebutkan oleh Appa adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di dalam foto tersebut? Kalau ya, bagus sekali."

Siwon menoleh pada adiknya itu.

"Karena aku penggemar berat mereka bertiga."

"…"

"Dan aku berencana ingin masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka secepat mungkin."

"MWO?"

.

.

.

Siwon masih tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini. Pertama, dia tidak pernah diberitahu kalau 'calon tunangannya' tersebut memiliki level kepopularitas yang hampir sama dengan dirinya. Kedua, tiba-tiba saja dia harus segera dipertemukan dengan 'calon tunangan' dan 'calon mertuanya'. Dan ketiga-yang lebih tidak masuk dalam akalnya-adalah adiknya ternyata SANGAT MENDUKUNG rencana perjodohan tersebut karena,

"Itu akan menjadi alasan bagiku untuk dekat dengan Hankyung-hyung dan teman-temannya." begitulah jawaban Sungmin.

Gahhh! Ini benar-benar membingungkan!

"Siwon, jangan mengacak rambutmu seperti itu saat kita sedang menunggu tamu kita. Segera rapikan kembali gaya rambutmu." ibunya memperingatkan ketika menangkap basah putranya sedang menyerang kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Tenang saja Eomma, itu sebabnya aku ada di sini." Sungmin yang ikut duduk di dekat Siwon segera mengeluarkan sisir dari kantung celananya dan menata kembali rambut hyung-nya tersebut supaya kembali bagus seperti semula.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat senang malam ini."

"Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan kakak iparku."

"Dia bukan kakak iparmu!"

"Bagaimanapun juga kalian akan menikah. Cepat atau lambat." Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tidak peduli dengan protes itu.

"Ugh!"

"Ah! Sepertinya mereka sudah tiba, Eomma! Appa!" Sungmin segera berdiri dan menarik Siwon bersamanya untuk mengikuti kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke depan pintu. Kedua orang tuanya memang sudah memutuskan untuk menyambut sendiri tamu istimewa mereka di pintu masuk. Bukan pembantu yang selalu siap sedia seperti biasanya.

"Han Hou Shen-ssi, Li Xiaou-ssi, lama tak bertemu." Ayah mereka segera menyapa kedua tamu yang berumuran sama seperti mereka berdua. Ibu mereka juga tak lupa memeluk wanita setengah baya tersebut.

Lelaki bernama Han Hou Shen itu terkekeh pelan menerima sambutan hangat tersebut. "Kalian masih tidak berubah. Benar kan, sayang?"

"Ya." Wanita itu mencoba menggunakan bahasa korea, namun logatnya masih terdengar sangat kental.

"Masuklah. Kita bisa lebih leluasa berbincang-bincang di dalam."

"Nah, nah. Apakah ini adalah Hankyung yang akan masuk ke dalam keluarga Choi?" tanya ibu Siwon saat melihat seorang namja yang sebaya dengan putranya berjalan masuk mengikuti kedua orangtuanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjussi, Ahjumma. Joneun Hankyung-imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda berdua." Hankyung membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah! Ternyata dugaanku benar. Omo! Aku tidak menyangka kalau putra kalian sesempurna ini." ibunya melirik kepada kedua orang tua itu sebelum menatap Hankyung kembali. "Annyeonghaseyo Hankyung-ah. Jangan bersikap terlalu formal seperti itu. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan memanggil kami Eomma dan Appa." godanya.

Siwon bisa melihat ayahnya sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Jadi dengan cepat dia ikut mengambil sikap dan berdiri di hadapan kedua teman orangtuanya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjussi, Ahjumma. Joneun Siwon-imnida." katanya menyontek kalimat Hankyung.

"Annyeonghaseyo, joneun Sungmin-imnida. Senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan calon mertua hyung-ku." Sungmin menambahkan dengan nada riang gembira. Seolah ingin mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung barusan.

"Ah, jadi ini yang bernama Siwon, dan yang ini bernama Sungmin. Putra-putra kalian juga tak kalah sempurnanya." imbuh perempuan berdarah Cina tersebut.

"Sungmin-ssi?" panggil Hankyung dengan tiba-tiba. "Kau, bukankah kau _hoobae_-ku di kampus?"

Kedua mata Sungmin segera berbinar-binar saat mengetahui ternyata Hankyung masih mengingat dirinya. "Ne Hyung! Ternyata kau masih mengenalku."

"Tentu saja. Kau cukup terkenal di angkatan kedua dalam jurusan kita." Hankyung tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku baru tahu itu."

"Wah, wah, wah. Sepertinya salah seorang dari putra kita sudah mengenal Hankyung dengan baik. Berarti perjodohan ini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, bukan?" kata ayah mereka yang disambut gelak tawa ringan oleh ketiga orang dewasa lainnya.

"Jam makan malam akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sementara menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita membiarkan mereka bertiga untuk saling mengakrabkan diri, terutama bagi Siwon dan Hankyung? Sungmin, kau bisa ikut bersama kami kalau kau mau." kata ibu mereka.

"Ah, lebih baik aku bersama mereka untuk sementara waktu. Pasti saat ini mereka berdua masih canggung satu sama lain. Benar kan, Hyung?"

"Ya Sungmin." jawab Siwon semanis mungkin. Berharap tidak menjatuhkan _image_-nya di depan kedua orang tersebut. Juga di depan namja bernama Hankyung ini.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, kami pergi ke ruangan sebelah dulu. Kalian harus segera datang saat pelayan memanggil untuk makan malam. Arra?"

"Ne, Eomma."

Segera setelah keempat orang dewasa tersebut menghilang dari ruangan tersebut, Sungmin tanpa ragu lagi mendominasi pembicaraan di antara mereka bertiga. Dia mencoba bersikap seramah mungkin untuk mendapatkan apresiasi dari sunbae yang sangat dihormatinya tersebut. Mereka berdua hampir saja melupakan kehadiran Siwon jika dia tidak segera menyela dengan berpura-pura membersihkan tenggorokannya.

'Sungmin, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar? Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan Hankyung ini."

"Arra… Belum apa-apa kau sudah ingin memonopoli Hankyung-hyung, eh?" godanya.

"A, apa? Yah! Pergilah!" seru Siwon kesal.

Sungmin segera menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Dan bisakah kau menambahkan imbuhan –ssi di akhiran namaku? Kita belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain, Siwon-ssi. Aku juga sudah bisa menebak hal yang ingin kau bicarakan itu."

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Siwon yang sedikit terkesan dengan sikap angkuh yang ditunjukkan oleh Hankyung saat semua orang sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Ya." Hankyung menyilangkan satu kakinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. "Sejujurnya ini merupakan hal tergila yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Tapi apa boleh buat, sumpah yang dibuat harus dipenuhi oleh kita berdua yang menjadi tumbal di sini."

"Kau tahu Hankyung-ssi, aku sangat menolak perjodohan ini. Apapun alasannya."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Menurutku, lebih baik kita mengikuti semua permintaan orang tua kita. Kalau mereka ingin kita bersama, kita lakukan saja. Namun di balik itu semua kita buat perjanjian yang berisi batas waktu kebersamaan kita. Dan saat batas waktu itu berakhir, kita bisa menentukan jalan masing-masing."

"Dan kenapa aku harus mengikuti semua permintaanmu? Kita belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain." untuk kedua kalinya Siwon mengutip kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Hankyung. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau orang ini sudah mempersiapkan solusi untuk masalah mereka.

"Sederhana saja, karena kita memang tidak berniat untuk terikat satu sama lain. Aku pribadi tidak tertarik mengenalmu. Bahkan setelah aku mendengar kalau sifat aslimu tidak sama sepert yang kau perlihatkan pada orang tuaku."

Kau –"

Hankyung memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tentu saja aku harus mencari tahu lebih dulu siapa Choi Siwon yang sebenarnya sebelum benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku, eh?"

Siwon sama sekali tidak menyangka akan merasa terintimidasi oleh orang yang baru pertama kali dia temui ini. _Sialan!_

.

.

.

**A/N : **Annyeong, ada yang masih menantikan ff ini? Kalau ya, maaf karena aku seolah menelantarkan karyaku yang satu ini. Sebenarnya aku juga mau ff ini sejalan dengan LVI, tapi ternyata komentar/ripiu itu benar-benar berpengaruh sama moodku. Makanya aku lebih mengutamakan LVI, meskipun aku sendiri udah bisa menerka-nerka gimana jalan cerita dan ending ff ini sama kayak LVI. Mianhe…

Jadi kalau kalian memang menginginkan ff ini dilanjut secara rutin, mohon tinggalkan jejak ya. :)

* * *

**Meyminimin : **Oke, ini udah kulanjut lagi. Maaf ya kalo update-annya lama :( Makasih atas dukungannya. Hahaha, kamu udah kena demam Sihan? Bagus dong! ;)

**ChaaChullie247 : **Annyeong juga. Yep, Sihan lagi. Masih belum bosan kan sama pair ini? Gomawo juga. Untuk ke depannya aku bakalan lebih semangat deh ngetik ff yang satu ini. Hehehe.

**Aoora : **Iya nih. Alnya aku kepingin menjaga eksistensi pair yang satu ini#apaansih! Oke, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo ^^

**Ayachi : **Hei juga. Ini lanjutannya udah datang. Kelamaan ya? Mianhe… :( Yep, pairingnya masih rada ngambang. Emang ff yang satu ini bakalan lebih complicated kayaknya dari LVI. Hohoho! Kyuminnya ada. Tapi sabar aja dulu ya. Gomawo :D

**Lee Shurri : **Cerita yang satu ini emang sengaja dibikin berbeda dari LVI chingu. Makasih juga karena mau membaca ff ini. Masih mau baca dan ripiu lagi, kan?

**YunieNie : **Mari kita main tebak-tebakan. Haha! ;) Ini udah update lagi kok. Makasih ya karena kamu mention-in ff ini di LVI. Sebenarnya jalan cerita ini sampai endingnya udah ada di pikiranku, cuman sayangnya semangatku untuk melanjut ff ini masih dibawah LVI. Maaf ya kalo buat kamu menunggu. :( Sebisa mungkin aku bakal lebih perhatiin ff ini deh. ^^

**Dongdonghae : **Hangeng koma karena kecelakaan, chingu. Penyebab kecelakaannya masih belum bisa aku kasitau sekarang. Hehe. Plas-ter? Plas-ma? LOL! Yep, Jae emang dibikin sedikit garang di sini.:D Nih, pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di chap ini. Oke, ini udah update. Maaf kalo lama, dan makasih udah fave-in ff ini :D

**Evilyoura : **Hahaha, emang disengaja bikin reader sedikit bingung dengan chap ini#dideathglare. Ne, yang mau dijodohin ma Won-pa itu Han-ge! Aku udah lanjut lagi. Masih mau baca dan komen, kan?

**Anjulia : **Makasih atas pujiannya :D Ah unik ya? Aku malah ngerasa ide ff ini agak pasaran. Tapi emang sengaja aku ambil tema yang pasaran sebagai tantangan. Haha. Jae itu namja dong, makanya dia ngamuk dikatain yeoja ma Yunppa. LOL! Yuk main tebak-tebakan. Iya, ini udah dilanjut lagi, kelamaan ya? Mianhe~~

Wah, aku jarang buka twitter, chingu. Yg sekarang aktif itu hanya fb doang. Kalo mau alamatnya, ada di profile aku kok. Gomawo atas komennya. Masih mau kasi ff ini ripiu?*puppyeyes*

**Eunnida : **Oke, ini udah kulanjut lagi kok. Main pairnya kan udah ada di summary-nya, chingu. Tapi kemungkinan bisa ganti. Yah, kita liat ke depannya aja ya. Gomawo atas komennya, dan maaf udah buat kamu menunggu. ^^


End file.
